Antennas are usually assembled on a plurality of electronic devices, such as wireless router. However the antenna are fixed on a shell of the wireless router by a conventional fixed manner in a joint of the shell, which can lead the antenna cannot be disassembled from the shell of the electronic device or the antenna may be damaged during disassembly.